


Чертовски больно

by ir_rae



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ir_rae/pseuds/ir_rae
Summary: Аэлита ждала уже полчаса, но её светловолосый друг до сих пор не явился.Ульрих с Оддом стояли позади Юми; их глаза выдавали боль и нечто похожее на сожаление.— Что происходит? — произнесла Аэлита. При виде таких выражений в животе резко поселилось странное нехорошее предчувствие. — Где Джереми?— Аэлита... Джереми нет.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer
Kudos: 1





	Чертовски больно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hurts Like Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821928) by [OceanSpray5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5). 



> Благодарю автора оригинальной работы за разрешение на перевод! Твоя работа просто потрясающая!

— Аэлита... — голос Юми был тих, когда она протянула руку к стоявшей перед ней девочке. Она мягко положила руки той на плечи. 

Аэлита была озадачена внезапной переменой в тоне и выражении лица подруги. Всего минуту назад Юми разговаривала и улыбалась, пока Аэлита не сказала: как странно, что Джереми ещё не вышел из своей комнаты. После поражения X.A.N.A. он стал значительно больше и лучше спать, но, несмотря на это, всё ещё рано вставал и завтракал. Сегодня было по-другому, и Аэлита ждала уже полчаса, но её светловолосый друг до сих пор не явился.

Ульрих с Оддом стояли позади Юми; их глаза выдавали боль и нечто похожее на сожаление. 

— Что происходит? — произнесла Аэлита. При виде таких выражений в животе резко поселилось странное нехорошее предчувствие. — Где Джереми?  
  
— Аэлита... Джереми нет.

Аэлита моргнула. Нехорошее предчувствие усилилось до трепещущей паники в груди. Что значит нет? Аэлита не позволила панике овладеть собой и вместо этого успокоилась, игнорируя послание, которое явно читалась на лицах друзей. У «нет» ведь много разных значений, верно?

— Куда он делся? — спросила Аэлита. Голос её был твёрд и не дрожал, но оставшиеся воины Лиоко ощущали за ним страх.

— Аэлита...

— Когда он вернётся? — продолжала она с нарастающей паникой в голосе. — Он не говорил мне, что собирается домой, или же чего-то подобного. Он уехал сегодня рано утром?

— Его...

— Да, да, нет. Но ГДЕ ОН?

— Принцесса! — пробился голос Ульриха сквозь Одда и Юми. — Джереми _нет._

В его голосе звучала окончательность, и Аэлита споткнулась, внезапно обрадовавшись тому, что Юми поддерживала её.

— Нет! — сверкнула глазами Аэлита. — Я не понимаю! Не мог он пропасть! Да что с вами такое? Он же был вчера на ужине! Помните?

В гневе её взгляд дико метался от Юми к Ульриху и Одду. Паника исчезла, остались лишь смятение и ярость.

— Вот смотрите, я ему позвоню и докажу!

Аэлита отпрянула от них, когда они потянулись к ней. Она сунула руку в карман платья и выудила розовый мобильник, подаренный Джереми больше года назад.

Юми, Ульрих и Одд безнадёжно наблюдали, как Аэлита невозмутимо нажимает номер «1» в быстром наборе и нетерпеливо ждёт ответа.

Телефон звонил целую минуту, в течение которой Аэлита избегала их взглядов. Поднеся телефон к уху, она многозначительно посмотрела в сторону леса.

— Джереми! Ты вз... Ой! — лицо Аэлиты вытянулось, когда в трубке заговорила голосовая почта Джереми. Наконец она подняла глаза на друзей.

— Это ничего не значит! — упрямо заявила Аэлита. — Джереми часто поздно отвечает.

— Но...

— Нет! — резко оборвала она Юми. — Он всегда поздно отвечает, когда занят! Я ему даже сказала, чтобы он выключил звук и хорошенько выспался теперь, когда X.A.N.A. уничтожен! Ты же был на ужине, Одд? Ульрих? Помните?

Мальчики не смотрели на Аэлиту. Они съёжились под её пронзительным взглядом и встревоженными глазами Юми, прежде чем Одд наконец вздохнул:

— Принцесса, его не было на ужине. Его не было с... — его голос перешёл в нечленораздельное бормотание.

— Со дня, когда X.A.N.A. был побеждён, — хрипло договорил Ульрих.

— Почему вы ведёте себя так, будто он умер?! — Девочке с розовыми волосами надоело. — Юми! Ты же перед уходом видела его после уроков! И Одд, Ульрих... Мы _все_ были на ужине, помните? Одд, он отдал тебе своё пюре, а ты вернул его обратно, чтобы она наконец-то снова набрал вес! Ты никогда этого не делаешь! А Ульрих! Ты тоже тусовался и играл с нами в видеоигры в его комнате перед комендантским часом! Почему вы не можете вспомнить!

Аэлита перестала замечать внезапно навернувшиеся слёзы в глазах друзей.

— Нет, Аэлита... — неслышно прошептала Юми. — Почему ТЫ не помнишь?

— Не помню что? — настойчиво вскрикнула рассерженная девочка. Паника улеглась полностью, уступив место лишь раздражению.

— Жертву Джереми, Принцесса. Ты не помнишь, как мы победили X.A.N.A.? Джереми воссоздал нейронный обруч* и использовал его, чтобы снова разогнать свой разум.

Аэлита в замешательстве нахмурила брови. Нейронный обруч? Джереми воссоздал его? Насколько она помнила, нет. Неужели он сделал это без её ведома, чтобы она не волновалась? Но ведь в этом не было никакого смысла... Джереми сам сказал, что в первый раз оно не сработало так, как надо. Зачем ему собирать его заново?

— Это был единственный способ найти программу для уничтожения всех реплик, — неслышно произнёс Ульрих, будто готовясь сообщить ей дурную весть.

Аэлите не нравилось, к чему клонится эта история.

— Он запустил программу, но возвращение в прошлое... — Одд замолк. — Он крепко зажмурился, чтобы сдержать слёзы. — Всё было не как в тот раз. Когда он упал без сознания, X.A.N.A. добрался туда первым. Мы не могли...

Аэлита ощутила, как у неё перехватило дыхание: она вспомнила, когда Джереми в последний раз пользовался обручем. Он лежал на полу своей комнаты холодный, бледный и почти безжизненный. Не реагировал совершенно ни на что. Неужели он действительно?..

— Нет... НЕТ! — прокричала она. — Вы ЛЖЁТЕ!

— Аэлита...

— НЕТ! Он В ПОРЯДКЕ! Вечером он был здесь! Он никогда не воссоздавал этот дурацкий обруч! Я его приведу и докажу это! — Она развернулась и побежала, оставив своих друзей во дворе. Она слышала, как за её спиной зашлась в рыданиях Юми, и увидела, как Ульрих с Оддом успокаивают её, но в голове у неё билась лишь одна мысль. Джереми жив, здоров и бодр, и она это докажет.

Аэлита мчалась по двору «Кадика», не обращая внимания на одноклассников, на которых она натыкалась. В голове билась только одна мысль: найти Джереми. По хорошо утоптанной дорожке она добежала до люка в парке и сиганула в канализацию. Самокатов больше не было: несколько месяцев назад они забрали их, поэтому Аэлите пришлось бежать. Всё это время телефон оставался у неё в руке, и каждые несколько минут Аэлита набирала номер Джереми и слышала только: «Привет! Это Джереми! Наверное, я на уроках. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала. Мам, пап, обещаю, я перезвоню, как только смогу»

Подойдя ко входу на завод, Аэлита зарычала, выключая в седьмой раз сработавшую голосовую почту. Она не ходила сюда с тех пор, как X.A.N.A. был побеждён и выключили суперкомпьютер. Когда она спустилась по верёвкам и побежала к лифту по главному этажу фабрики, под её ботинками оставались следы в пыли. Как только она дала команду ехать в зал с компьютером, лифт заскрипел.

— Джереми! — крикнула воительница с розовыми волосами, выходя из лифта. Она подбежала к рабочему месту, обошла компьютерное кресло и закашлялась в облаке пыли, попавшем ей в рот, глаза и ноздри. Монитор был выключен, и Джереми тут не было. Пыль на полу была тронута только её собственными свежими следами. Здесь уже целую вечность никого не было. Ничуть не смутившись, Аэлита ринулась обратно к лифту, но комната со сканерами и главный компьютерный зал оказались пусты. Суперкомпьютер был выключен, а Джереми здесь не было.

Вновь охваченная паникой, Аэлита направилась в Эрмитаж. Маловероятно, но каждый из воинов Лиоко хотя бы раз ходил туда, чтобы побыть в одиночестве или просто смириться с потерей X.A.N.A. и Лиоко. Джереми мог бы пойти туда, если бы на него снова давила вина за смерть её отца.

Однако Эрмитаж оказался пуст, и Аэлита, пробегавшая почти целый час, тяжело дыша рухнула на диван. Она позвонила ему ещё раз, но снова услышала голосовую почту.

— Джереми! — в отчаянии взмолилась девочка. — Где ты? Юми, Ульрих и Одд твердят, что тебя нет. Куда ты делся? Позвони мне, пожалуйста! Я переживаю.

Остаток дня Аэлита, с нетерпением ожидая звонка Джереми, бездельничала в Эрмитаже. Каждый раз, когда звонил телефон, её сердце воспаряло от предвкушения, а потом падало, когда это оказывались Юми, Ульрих или Одд. Несколько раз звонили Уильям и Сисси. Она игнорировала всех, но шли часы, а Джереми оставался единственным, чьё имя не промелькнуло на экране телефона; тяжёлая туча сомнения, чуть ли не душа её, стала оседать на её сердце.

Может ли быть, что Юми, Ульрих и Одд правы? Неужели последние месяцы с Джереми ей приснились?

Девочка с розовыми волосами закусила губу, её глаза наполнились слезами, когда она задумалась о правдивости утренних слов своих друзей. Но... этого просто не может быть! Она вспомнила, как Джереми создал программу, чтобы победить X.A.N.A. Обруч он для этого не использовал! Он бы сказал ей, если бы сделал это. Она была в этом уверена! И ещё Аэлита была _уверена_ , что прошедшим вечером она виделась с Джереми.

В последнее время чем чаще Джереми спал, тем быстрее исчезали пролёгшие под его глазами тёмные круги, вернулись искорки в его голубых радужках. Его лицо всё ещё было бледным, но снова приобрело здоровый румянец. Они с ней слушали новый микс и просто отдыхали в его комнате. Прежде чем уйти учить уроки, с ними какое-то время был Ульрих. Аэлита вспомнила, как Джереми зевал. Пока она читала книгу, он уже наполовину спал, положив голову ей на плечо и мягко дыша ей в шею. Джим громко объявил о комендантском часе, встряхнув бедного дремавшего Джереми. Она ушла, чмокнув его в щёку, и прежде чем она закрыла за собой дверь, Джереми в последний раз улыбнулся ей.

Аэлита улыбнулась этим воспоминаниями. Они с Джереми очень ясно выражали свои чувства друг к другу, и теперь, когда X.A.N.A. не стало, они потихоньку делали шаги к более глубоким отношениям и просто наслаждались тем, что проводили время вместе, гуляя под осенним солнцем или обнимаясь друг у друга в комнатах перед комендантским часом. Как только на голосовую почту Джереми попал ещё один пропущенный звонок, Аэлита вскочила со своего места, где прострадала весь день.

Комната Джереми!

Там она не проверяла. Тем вечером он особенно устал: на физкультуре Джим заставил его пробежать дополнительные круги, чтобы отработать предыдущие пропуски. Возможно, он просто ещё не проснулся даже после полудня. В конце концов, накануне он замотался и ему могло стать из-за этого нехорошо. Никто из них ничего не знал, потому что Аэлита сегодня встала раньше обычного и, собравшись, сразу направилась к автоматам. Иногда Джереми требовалось больше времени, особенно если он спал, как обычно делал теперь, когда X.A.N.A. был побеждён. Наверное, по этой же причине он и уроки пропустил... а может, поэтому и звонили ей целый день остальные? Хотели сказать, что нашли Джереми в его комнате живым, хотя и слегка нездоровым.

Думая о своей цели, Аэлита игнорировала равнодушный голос в голове, который говорил ей: это пустая надежда. Она побежала обратно в школу и столкнулась по дороге с Эмили.

— Ты сегодня видела Джереми? — осведомилась она у брюнетки.

— Джереми? — растерянно и немного испуганно переспросила Эмили.

— Да! Он ходил в медпункт, или куда-то ещё?

— Нет... но Аэлита, может, мне тебя туда отвести? Ты заболела? — Эмили, казалось, беспокоилась и почти выражала сожаление. Аэлита фыркнула, нетерпеливо буркнула "всё нормально" и убежала.

Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, она взлетела на этаж общежития мальчиков. Добравшись до комнаты Джереми, она распахнула дверь и остановилась. Там было... пусто.

В воздухе стоял слегка затхлый, влажный запах заброшенного места. Стены были голыми. Любимый плакат Джереми с Эйнштейном больше не висел над кроватью. А на самой кровати не было простыней и подушек — простой белый матрас на потёртом деревянном каркасе. Двери шкафа со скрипом приоткрылись, и Аэлита заметила слой пыли, скопившейся на незанятых полках. Но ощущение пустоты в комнате возникло из-за отсутствия старой доброй компьютерной системы Джереми.

Гигантский компьютер и устройства, которым требовался дополнительный стол в комнате, пропали. Подставка, на которой всё это стояло, и письменный стол рядом с ней были покрыты таким же слоем пыли, как и в шкафу. Окно над компьютерным столом было плотно закрыто, и садившееся солнце, отражаясь от голых белых стен, освещало комнату жутким оранжевым сиянием.

Аэлита невольно снова набрала номер, и в пустом помещении в последний раз прозвучал голос Джереми.

_«Привет! Это Джереми! Наверное, я на уроках. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала. Мам, пап, обещаю, я перезвоню, как только смогу»_

И всё это вдруг прорвалось.

Мир Аэлиты рухнул.

Она не знала, что произошло дальше и сколько прошло времени, но рядом с ней оказались Юми, Ульрих и Одд, крепко обнимавшие её, пока она, съёжившись на полу старой комнаты Джереми, рыдала взахлёб.

— Где он? — кричала она, умоляя, чтобы ответ был не таким же, как утром.

— _Мёртв..._ Аэлита. Джереми мёртв. Он не вернётся.

В её душе разверзлась огромная пропасть, и когда до неё наконец-то дошла истина, Аэлита ощутила, как проваливается во тьму, как та без остатка поглощает её. Её лучший друг... мальчик, которого она любила... её спаситель... Его больше нет. Он пожертвовал собой ради Лиоко, ради их друзей, ради _неё!_

— ДЖЕРЕМИ! — сдавленно всхлипнула она. Она упала, несмотря на поддержку подруги, и уткнулась лбом в потёртый ковёр. Её внезапный крик перепугал и насторожил мальчиков из соседних комнат. Вскоре вниз тоже спустились девочки и столпились вокруг комнаты Джереми, чтобы взглянуть на шумиху. Джиму пришлось проталкиваться сквозь толпу, чтобы увидеть, как его любимые ученики плачут посреди старой комнаты Бельпуа.

По лицу Юми катились безмолвные слёзы, Ульрих пытался заглушить собственные всхлипы, а Одд яростно старался вытереть слёзы и сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. Однако никому из них не было так плохо, как Аэлите, которая тяжело дышала и рыдала; её слезам и крикам не было конца, пока она смирялась с очередной потерей.

С её носа капало, волосы растрепались; она вцеплялась в них или потёртый ковёр под собой. Её сильно трясло, и, несмотря на то что Ульрих и Юми зажали её между собой, а Одд успокаивающе гладил ей руки, её крики с каждой секундой становились всё громче и громче: потеря Джереми снова и снова поражала её.

Её мать. Её отец. Её Джереми.

Все умерли... все умерли... все умерли...

Компания убитых горем подростков едва удостоила Джима вниманием, когда тот разогнал оставшихся учеников по своим комнатам с помощью не показавших своих слёз Сисси и Уильяма, хотя их лица после увиденного были такими же опечаленными, что и у Джима.

Прошло не меньше часа, прежде чем Аэлита наконец-то успокоилась настолько, чтобы заговорить. Её дыхание всё ещё было прерывистым; она почувствовала, как Ульрих мягко похлопал её по спине, а Одд помог ей сесть удобнее. Юми протянула Аэлите платок, чтобы утереться, и её руки мягко сжали ей плечи в качестве дополнительной поддержки.

— Давай уложим тебя в постель, а, Принцесса? — тихо спросила она. — У тебя был долгий и запутанный день.

Аэлита молча кивнула, когда друзья подняли её и повели в комнату. Пока Юми помогала Аэлите умыться и переодеться в пижаму, мальчики ждали снаружи.

Когда мальчики наконец-то зашли, она, закутанная в одеяла, сидела на кровати. Краем уха Аэлита услышала, как Ульрих спрашивает Юми о возвращении домой, на что та ответила, что ей разрешили прийти позже и она останется ночевать, если понадобится. В своих неясных мыслях Аэлита не знала, что хуже. Остаться одной или провести ночь с суетящейся вокруг неё Юми.

— Вот, Принцесса. — Аэлита подняла глаза, когда Одд невесело протянул ей пачку печенья. — Ты же весь день не ела, верно?

Аэлита осознала, что так оно и было. Она быстро взяла завтрак в столовой. Вспомнила, как спросила Розу, брал ли уже свой завтрак Джереми. Пожилая женщина выглядела потрясённой и очень обеспокоенной, но ничего не сказала, раскладывая тосты и яичницу. Аэлита припомнила, как спрашивала у Матиаса, видел ли тот Джереми. Мальчик как-то странно посмотрел на неё, совсем как Роза и Эмили. Аэлита тогда не обратила на это внимания и пожала плечами.

Теперь всё это обрело смысл: их странные тревожные взгляды. Она знала, что они означают. А знать ей не хотелось.

Они знали. Они жалели, что она не принимает это. Как долго это продолжалось, гадала Аэлита. Как долго она жила так, отрицая смерть лучшего друга... своего возлюбленного?

— ...элита, Аэлита! Принцесса!

— Мм? — промычала Аэлита. Она подняла взгляд и увидела, что Одд снова хмуро смотрит на неё. Он так и протягивал ей пачку, и на этот раз Аэлита взяла печенье, которое предлагал ей любитель фиолетового цвета. Она откусила и поморщилась... на ощупь печенье было резиновым, а на вкус — как пепел. Она съела только два печенья — больше не смогла — не обращая внимания на озабоченные лица Одда, Юми и Ульриха. Голод не утолился, но сейчас она его не чувствовала. Она не чувствовала ничего. Горе заглушало всё.

— Хочешь, принесу тебе горячего шоколада из автомата? — мягко поинтересовался Ульрих.

— Пфф! Дружище, от этого месива ей только хуже станет! — воскликнул Одд. Его попытка разрядить обстановку провалилась: Аэлиат покачала головой.

Она улеглась, натянув на себя одеяло и отвернувшись от остальных. Юми нежно провела рукой по коротким волосам Аэлиты. Девочка вздрогнула, но ничего не сказала.

— С-сколько... — выдавила она.

В комнате воцарилась тишина.

— Прошло уже два месяца, — наконец нарушил молчание Ульрих.

— Мы уже начали беспокоиться, что ты никогда не появишься, — добавил Одд.

— Он пожертвовал собой ради всех нас... — неслышно проговорила Юми. — Он мог либо помочь себе, либо запустить программу. Он был таким храбрым. Мы думаем, ты потеряла память после девиртуализации. Я должна была запустить её, потому что...

Снова повисло тягостное молчание, а затем Юми почувствовала, как Аэлиту затрясло от беззвучных рыданий. Её всхлипы превратились в измученный вой, и Ульрих с Оддом и Юми бросились к ней, чтобы снова успокоить. Но Аэлита была безутешна. Как они могли утешить её, когда сами горевали? Скорбя о мальчике, который слишком много взял на свои плечи, который сделал всё возможное, но это стоило ему жизни.

Аэлита крепко зажмурилась, желая снова отгородиться от реальности. Её лучший друг умер. Мальчика, который спас её, верил в неё, доверял ей, _**любил её**_ , больше нет. А после того как она лишилась матери и отца из-за Лиоко, X.A.N.A. и правительственных заговоров, это стало слишком большой потерей.

В конце концов она заснула, и лунный свет из окна мерцал на её слезах и измученном лице.

* * *

Аэлита не знала, сколько времени проспала. Когда она проснулась, её глаза опухли. Подушка была влажной, а лицо — липким от подсохших слёз. Она села и поморщилась, почувствовав, как пульсирует в голове. На прикроватном столике стояла бутылка, и Аэлита быстро схватила её, жадно глотая воду.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, она поняла, что сейчас 4:30 утра. Аэлита задумалась, куда подевались Ульрих, Юми и Одд, но потом вспомнила, зачем вообще они оставались с ней. Когда всё, с чем она смирилась несколько часов назад, вернулось, она судорожно вздохнула.

Джереми...

Но... А если это был сон? Ужасный кошмар, который она придумала из-за остаточной травмы? В последнее время им всем снились ужасные кошмары; что если это был всего лишь один из них? В ней вспыхнула надежда, и Аэлита торопливо отбросила в сторону одеяло и подушки. Прошло несколько секунд, но в конце концов она нащупала холодный металл своего телефона и вытащила его.

Перед тем как набрать Джереми, она замерла. Затем, не раздумывая ни секунды, ткнула кнопку быстрого набора под номером один. Мысль о том, что она снова услышит голос Джереми, вызвала у неё улыбку.

« _Это просто кошмар, просто кошмар, просто кошмар_ », — беспрестанно повторяла она про себя.

Несколько секунд гудка были самыми долгими мгновениями в жизни Аэлиты, но затем она услышала щелчок на той стороне линии.

— Джереми! Ох, я так рада, что ты в поряд...

_«Привет! Это Джереми! Наверное, я на уроках. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала. Мам, пап, обещаю, я перезвоню, как только смогу»_

Надежда рухнула.

Аэлита оборвала предложение на полуслове. По её щекам потекли слёзы, как только она услышала голосовое сообщение, закончившееся гудком, к которому она ещё не привыкла. Телефон выпал из её рук, и Аэлита сделала сдавленных выдох, снова превратившийся в рыдание.

Это был не сон.

Он умер на самом деле.

В первый раз было достаточно тяжело, но Аэлита ощутила, как её сердце снова разрывается на части. Теперь всё было гораздо хуже, чем несколько часов назад, когда она впервые узнала об этом. Она снова потянулась к телефону и на этот раз набрала Юми, но через несколько секунд сбросила. Сколько её друзья должны были терпеть её отрицание, когда они знали, что Джереми мёртв? Стояла середина ночи. Было очевидно: они ушли, как только она уснула, измученная горем.

На сей раз, когда телефон выпал из её руки, она не подняла его. Вместо этого она откинулась на подушки и заплакала. Её слёзы были обессилены; в её и без того раскалывающемся черепе стреляла острая боль от её сухих надсадных криков. Дыра в её сердце зияла и продолжала посылать ударные волны боли.

Аэлите хотелось снова заснуть, хотелось, чтобы боль прекратилась.

Но этого не будет... пока нет Джереми.

Она даже не понимала, сколько прошло часов. В конце концов она перестала плакать: она просто свернулась калачиком на кровати, стараясь игнорировать нахлынувшую на неё боль.

Когда сквозь занавески стали пробиваться первые лучи солнца, Аэлита поняла, что пора вставать. Её тело устало от обезвоживания. Когда она встала, её пришлось ухватиться за кровать: её охватила волна головокружения. Сегодня ей не хотелось идти никуда. Она представила жалостливые выражения лиц своих одноклассников, когда они узнают, что она перестала отрицать... и это стало бы напоминанием, почему Джереми сегодня весь день не будет на уроках... это было почти невыносимо. Но Аэлита понимала, что оставаться весь день в постели не может. Она не сомневалась, что Джим позволит ей это из-за вчерашнего происшествия, но остаться наедине со своими мыслями было единственным и последним, чего хотела Аэлита.

Ей потребовалось полтора часа, чтобы принять душ и сделать все обыденные утренние дела. Выглядела она катастрофически: тёмные запавшие глаза, болезненно бледное лицо и заторможенные движения. Другие девочки в ванной встревоженно смотрели на её измождённый вид, но никто не произнёс ни слова. Наконец добравшись до своей комнаты, она рухнула на кровать. Мышцы всё ещё были тяжёлыми от усталости, и Аэлита задумалась, стоит ли сегодня спускаться вниз.

Как только она решила снова лечь, свернуться клубочком и не обращать внимания на окружающий мир, голову и живот пронзил ещё один укол боли. Весь вчерашний день она ничего не ела, а от часов рыданий организму не хватало влаги. Аэлита не могла позволить себе пропустить завтрак, как бы ей этого ни хотелось.

Она встала и на негнущихся ногах вышла из комнаты, направившись в столовую. Она знала, что друзья тоже будут беспокоиться за неё. А потом она могла вернуться к себе в комнату, задёрнуть шторы и весь день предаваться печали.

Аэлита почувствовала, что язык стал похож на наждачку, когда она добралась до этажа мальчиков и быстро отвернулась. Воспоминания о том, как она каждый день заглядывала к нему в комнату, не давали ей покоя. Как она проверяла, спал ли он вообще, или же работал всю ночь. На её лице мелькнула грустная улыбка: она вспомнила, что часто Джереми даже не знал, что уже утро. Только её напоминания заставляли его собираться и спускаться на завтрак. Он так много работал ради неё, и в итоге... Аэлита шустро сбежала по оставшимся ступенькам на первый этаж, моргая от жгучей боли в глазах.

Идя через двор, она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, стараясь успокоиться, чтобы друзья не так сильно переживали за неё. Если бы её ждал только Джереми, Аэлита бы не стала так напрягаться. Они оба знали друг друга насквозь, и Джереми всегда был рядом с ней. С ним ей никогда не приходилось скрывать что-то. Аэлита знала, что Ульрих, Одд и Юми не обидятся на неё за то, что она грустит, но девочка с розовыми волосами не хотела беспокоить их больше, чем уже беспокоила. Не сейчас. Пока нет. А ещё Аэлита знала, что если она так быстро сломается снова, то не сможет жить дальше. Тяжесть смерти Джереми давила на неё, несмотря на все её усилия не думать об этом, а суета друзей только напоминала бы о случившемся.

Подойдя к автоматам, Аэлита постаралась отвести взгляд от компании, которая, как она знала, ждала её.

— Аэлита! Наконец-то ты проснулась!

Аэлита застыла. Голос был знакомым. Слишком знакомым. Это был тот самый голос, о котором она старалась не думать всё утро: он только напомнил бы ей, что она больше никогда его не услышит.

— Твой совет оказался дельным. Никогда не спал лучше! Надо чаще так делать...

К ней приближались шаги, и Аэлита медленно подняла голову; от её и без того белого лица кровь отхлынула ещё больше.

— Аэлита?

Его светлые волосы, как всегда, падали на лоб. В его ярко-голубых глазах за чёрной оправой, светившихся счастьем, при виде её выражения лица быстро мелькнула тревога. Одетый в свой любимый тёмно-бордовый свитер, он подошёл к ней, засунув руки в карманы штанов.

— Эй, ты в порядке? Ты не простудилась? Как-то не очень хорошо выглядишь, Лита.

Прозвище решило всё. Аэлита сдавленно вскрикнула и бросилась к своему лучшему другу — мальчику, в которого была влюблена много лет. Её руки обвились вокруг его шеи, и она заплакала ему в плечо, ни за что не соглашаясь отпустить его.

— Эй... что с Аэлитой?

— Что случилось, Джереми?

Она слышала встревоженные вопросы друзей, но не обращала на них внимания. Она чувствовала замешательство, исходившее от Джереми, но он так же крепко обнял её в ответ. Шок и уверенность были слишком сильными, и Аэлита ощутила, как у неё подкосились ноги. Джереми лишь крепче сжал её и осторожно опустил на землю.

Его голос был мягок, когда он ворковал и тихо успокаивал её.

— Наверное, ещё один кошмар, — услышала она, как Джереми бормочет что-то остальным в промежутках между ласковыми словами утешения. Она слышала смущение в его голосе и знала причину. Она всегда приходила к нему после тяжёлых кошмаров. Это будет один из первых случаев, когда она этого не сделала. Но как могла Аэлита сказать ему, что не могла прийти, потому что он умер! Холодный страх снова окутал Аэлиту. А если это не Джереми? Что если это кто-то другой, а у неё просто галлюцинации?

От этой мысли она лишь ещё раз громко всхлипнула, но Аэлита сумела взять себя в руки, отпрянула и взглянула на Джереми. Ей нужно было увидеть его лицо. Нужно было знать, что он жив и держит её он, а не Ульрих или Одд.

— Принцесса... — тихо сказал Джереми, увидев её грязное заплаканное лицо. — Что такое? — отчаянно спросил он.

— Ты был мёртв! — Её руки всё ещё цеплялись за его свитер, а тёмное пятно на плече свидетельствовало о том, как сильно она плакала.

Джереми этого явно не ожидал: вид у него стал ещё более тревожным. Прежде чем он успел придумать ответ, Аэлита одной рукой коснулась его лица, а другой — сердца. Джереми покраснел, совсем не ожидая этого, но его удивление показывало, что он не потерял дар речи.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Ты жив? — спросила Аэлита, смотря ему в лицо своими до сих пор затуманенными от слёз глазами. Это было и утверждение, и вопрос. Она знала, что он перед ней, но страх не позволял ей поверить.

— Разумеется, он жив, Принцесса! — воскликнул Одд. Аэлита развернулась к нему, Ульриху и Юми — те выглядели такими же взволнованными, как и Джереми.

— Ты не брал трубку...

— Ты же сама ему велела, помнишь? — напомнил ей Ульрих. — За ужином ты велела ему выключить телефон и хорошенько отоспаться.

Аэлита растерялась.

— Н-но... когда я это сделала, вы сказали, что Джереми нет. Его комната была пуста. Вы сказали, что его убил X.A.N.A.

— Нет, конечно, Лита, — заверил Джереми. — Я здесь.

— Но вчера не было! — настаивала обезумевшая девочка. — Я везде тебя искала, а тебя не было. И все говорили мне, что ты... у-умер.

Её голос дрожал, и Джереми резко вздохнул. Когда опять полились тихие слёзы, он притянул Аэлиту к себе и снова обнял её. Так она ещё не пугалась, и тот факт, что это был кошмар, как она сама _признала_ , не только напугал её ещё больше. Что если она всё ещё спит? Что вообще было реальным?

— Пять часов... — пробормотала она. — Я проснулась и позвонила тебе... но опять попала на голосовую почту. Как во сне. Ты был мёртв.

Наконец до Джереми дошло. Он нежно качал Аэлиту взад и вперёд, а остальные беспокойно глядели на него.

— Я говорила им, что ты жив, но они сказали, что я не могу смириться. Потом я не могла тебя найти...

Джереми стали душить слёзы, когда он ощутил, как девочка, которую он любил, дрожит в его объятиях. Она боялась, что потеряла его. Она прожила целый день и думала, что он умер. Ужас в её голосе был осязаем даже сейчас. Джереми видел, она пытается контролировать свои эмоции, но безуспешно. Страх был слишком силён. Сон оказался слишком реалистичным.

Он поднял глаза на мрачных от понимания Юми, Ульриха и Одда. После поражения X.A.N.A. их всех мучили кошмары. Много раз им снилась смерть друг друга, но ещё ни один сон не был таким ярким и убедительным. Тот факт, что Аэлита не позвонила никому из них и поверила, что Джереми мёртв, даже не проверив лично, как обычно делала, красноречиво говорил о том, насколько ужасным для неё оказался этот случай. Это был самый страшный кошмар, который они когда-либо переживали.

— С Джереми всё хорошо, Принцесса, — ласково произнесла Юми. — Это был просто кошмар. Но он жив-здоров и дышит.

— Ага! Он, конечно, теперь может спать как убитый, не переживая из-за X.A.N.A., но с ним всё замечательно!

Аэлита всхлипнула, и вся компания сурово глянула на Одда.

— Поторопился с шуточками?

— Я в порядке, Лита, — тихо проговорил Джереми, так и качая её. — Ты в порядке. Ульрих в порядке. Одд в порядке. Юми в порядке. Все мы в порядке. X.A.N.A. мёртв. И больше никто.

При этих словах Джереми поморщился. Это было не совсем так: Франц Хоппер умер, но юный Эйнштейн знал, что сейчас поднимать этот вопрос неразумно.

Аэлита притихла. Когда она прильнула к Джереми, её дыхание было тяжёлым, но плакать она перестала.

— Ты жив, — повторила она, словно убеждая себя.

— Да, — пообещал Джереми. Он нежно, успокаивающе провёл рукой по спине Аэлиты, а другой обхватил её и провёл по волосам. Он знал, что её мать делала так, когда она была маленькой, — это одно из её любимых оставшихся воспоминаний — и это успокаивало её больше, чем что-либо ещё. Аэлита глубоко, почти с облегчением вздохнула.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы пойти в лазарет, отдохнуть там и поспать? — предложил Ульрих. — Ты ночью плохо спала, и идти на занятия — плохая идея.

Аэлита покачала головой, всё ещё покоившейся на плече Джереми. Тот нахмурился.

— А может, в Эрмитаж? — подсказала Юми. По тому, как сильно Аэлита до сих пор прижималась к Джереми, японка поняла, почему та отказалась от лазарета. Иоланда наверняка отправит Джереми на уроки, а Аэлита пока не может расстаться с ним. Яркий кошмар слишком напугал её для этого. Она слишком боялась спать без Джереми, если только это снова не сон. Юми посмотрела на Джереми, и гений, видимо, тоже это понял, так как легонько подтолкнул Аэлиту.

— Что скажешь, Принцесса? — мягко спросил он. — Хочешь пойти в Эрмитаж? Я останусь с тобой.

Это сработало. Аэлита быстро кивнула и нехотя отстранилась. Её лицо всё ещё было заплаканным и утомлённым, но для Джереми она всё ещё была самой красивой в мире.

— Ладненько, тогда мы вас прикроем, — сказал Одд. — Но нам лучше поторопиться, если хотим успеть на уроки. Мы даже завтрак пропустили!

Голодный подросток выглядел крайне разочарованным, и Ульрих фыркнул.

— Давай возьмём что-нибудь из автоматов и пойдём прикрывать Эйнштейна с Принцессой.

— Как в старые добрые времена!

Двое лучших друзей ушли, мягко похлопав Аэлиту по спине и выразив надежду, что ей станет лучше. Юми пошла за ними, тихо сказав: «Позаботься о ней, Джереми». Но даже произнеся это, Юми знала, что Джереми не нужно ничего объяснять. Он любил Аэлиту больше всего на свете и был так же расстроен, видя её боль и страдания после этого кошмара.

* * *

Джереми неспешно вёл Аэлиту в Эрмитаж. На протяжении большей части пути девочка была потерянной и явно измученной, спотыкалась о камни и кочки в лесу и чуть не врезалась в дерево. Он пробрался в столовую, чтобы перед их уходом стащить несколько оставшихся круассанов и захватить горячий шоколад из автомата. Было ясно, что Аэлите нужна энергия. Кошмар отнял у неё много сил, поэтому, сбежав от Джима и наскоро позавтракав, они наконец добрались до дома детства Аэлиты.

Бывшие воины Лиоко в течение последних нескольких месяцев потихоньку убирались в старом доме. Теперь он стал для них чем-то вроде места для сбора. С фабрикой было связано слишком много плохих воспоминаний, и без цели победить X.A.N.A. болтаться в далёком холодном зловещем здании было не очень здорово. Комната Аэлиты была полностью убрана, и когда Джереми уселся на кровать, Аэлита свернулась рядом с ним, прикрыв глаза и тяжело дыша от настигшей её усталости.

— Всё было так плохо? — участливо поинтересовался Джереми. Ответ он знал, но Аэлите часто становилось лучше, после того как она избавлялась от своих снов.

Несколько мгновений стояла тишина, прежде чем Аэлита начала говорить, делая паузы, когда рассеивался туман в её сознании.

— Всё было так же, как сегодня. Я проснулась и пошла завтракать, но тебя там не было. А Ульрих, Юми и Одд сказали мне, что тебя нет. Но я им не поверила, даже когда ты не взял трубку. Я думала, ты спишь. Я вспомнила, как велела тебе отдохнуть и выключить телефон. Но я искала тебя повсюду. На фабрике, в Эрмитаже...

Она затихла. Джереми молча ожидал, когда она продолжит. Глаза Аэлита расфокусировались, когда она в ярких деталях вспомнила каждый кусочек своего сна. Джереми снова стал гладить Аэлиту по волосам. Он не очень любил физически проявлять свою симпатию в присутствии других, иногда у него возникали трудности с социальным взаимодействием. Но когда они оставались наедине, всё было гораздо легче, а когда Аэлита расстраивалась, Джереми забывал обо всех остальных, кроме неё. Его забота была тихим утешением для Аэлиты, будто он напоминал ей: « _Я здесь. Я жив. Мы в безопасности. Ты можешь жить дальше_ »

— В конце я проверила твою комнату в общежитии. Там было пусто. Твои вещи пропали. Все целый день как-то странно смотрели на меня, когда я спрашивала о тебе. Вот тогда-то я и поверила. Юми с Ульрихом и Оддом нашли меня плачущей. Они отвели меня обратно в мою комнату. Наверное, они ушли, когда я заснула, потому что когда я встала, их там уже не было. Я подумала, что это был сон. Я даже проверила...

Аэлита снова запнулась: её голос прерывался от слёз.

— Я думала, это был сон, — снова зашептала она. — Вернее, надеялась. Поэтому я позвонила тебе, но...

— Я не взял трубку, — закончил Джереми. — Ох, Лита. — Мальчик притянул к себе свою розововолосую принцессу, и Аэлита, вспоминая это, вздрогнула.

— Пять часов я не спала и не могла снова уснуть... Потом я спустилась вниз и увидела тебя. Ты был жив.

— Я жив, — напомнил ей Джереми.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи.

— Обещаю, не уйду.

— Никогда?

— Никогда.

— X.A.N.A. больше нет?

— X.A.N.A. больше нет, и мы в безопасности, — заверил Джереми.

В глазах Аэлиты стояло такое затравленное выражение. И Джереми наконец-то решился на прыжок веры, который пытался совершить уже давно. Он наклонился и поцеловал Аэлиту в лоб, а затем — нежно в губы.

Он отстранился и весь покраснел, ощутил жар и на секунду отвёл глаза, слишком стесняясь встретиться с ней взглядом. У Аэлиты на щеках был такой же румянец, и Джереми был рад видеть его. Но больше всего его радовало то, что в её глазах стало чуть меньше ужаса. _Миссия выполнена._

Аэлита почувствовала, как на душе стало легче. Эта их рутина была хорошо знакома ей. Он показывал, как сильно заботится о ней, а потом оба отскакивали в сторону. Это было по-настоящему. Джереми был настоящим. Её лучший друг и мальчик, которого она любила, всё ещё был в её жизни. Она теснее прижалась к нему, несмотря на робость обоих. Её до этого напряжённое тело после глубокого выдоха наконец-то полностью расслабилось в его объятиях.

Прошло ещё несколько мгновений, и Аэлита задремала. Её дыхание выровнялось, а на лице расцвела лёгкая улыбка. Кошмар давно прошёл, и, хоть его яркие образы будут пугать её ещё какое-то время, сейчас она могла расслабиться рядом с мальчиком, которого любила, и заснуть с уверенностью в том, что он, целый и невредимый, сидит прямо возле неё.


End file.
